The River Flows Through You
by SorDem
Summary: GAY GAY PORN...with some Zexion/Demyx Demyx/Xigbar Although it's more for humor than anything else. I FINISHED IT YAY!
1. Marriage?

I don't own anything...sadly... I'm not sure what I want this to be yet. TO be honest I just started typing and this came out. Please comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

**The River Flows Through You**

Demyx was…perfect. He wasn't perfect in the way one might think, like instead of singing you a love song He would rather sing you a twenty minuet rock ballad while swinging the broom around in a bathtub naked. He was perfectly flawed. Every mistake he made would leave one to swoon over him for days and every accident he caused would make you feel it was somehow your fault. Anyone who has met this Nobody would know what I was talking about. Sure it may take those idiots back at headquarters a good thirty minuets to figure it out, but eventually they too would agree that the only word to describe Demyx is perfect.

I'm sure by now you are wondering why I spent a whole paragraph talking about Demyx. I'm sure if Axel where to ever read this, which is never going to happen, he would make fun of me for fawning over Demyx like a Twilight fan swoons over Edward. In my defense though this man, Demyx, had hurt me more each day just by breathing without me around. I'm sure by now you are all very concerned for my mental health; but I digress.

A few weeks ago I was talking to Demyx. We where so content sitting on the couch, staring into each others eyes. Okay well I was staring, he was doing some weird Elvis Presley imitation with his giant head phones on. Well in the middle of his…interesting impression he decided to start conversing with me. I was all to eager for what he was going to say.

"Zexy~ I'm getting married~" He then proceeded to go back to more Demyx related things, as in singing the song he was listening too very loudly as if he hadn't just shattered my world.

"You're…WHAT!?" It felt like I had just thrown up with my words. I wiped my mouth to assure myself that real vomit had not escaped with the words. "Demyx you can't be serious." I laughed at the thought, nobodies don't get married. They don't even have hearts to love with, this was a cruel joke that Demyx had decided to play. "Demy~ I haven't even proposed yet."

"I'm not marrying you Zexy. I'm marrying Xiggy!" He jumped on me. Well pounced is a better to describe his movement. He smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Xiggy proposed yesterday. I totally said yes!" Demyx then showed me the engagement ring….had Xigbar found that ring from a cereal box? It looked fake.

"Number Nine..Dem...I think he was kidding. Why would he want to marry you? He's clearly too old for you." I could feel my face flushing, this was terrible news! Xigbar was going to die. It was then I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Dem, you almost ready kid? The wedding's in thirty minuets!" Crap was the only thing I could think. I now only had thirty minuets to kill Xigbar…or convince Demyx not to marry him.


	2. Wonderland

I do not own anything Kingdom hearts related.

Short Continuation. Chapter three will be better I swear! Zexion won't be so angsty.

* * *

I'm sure you are all wonder what happened. Well to be blunt I couldn't stop the damn wedding. I was invited to it, aparently I never got the card. I went only because I didn't feel like beign alone. The wedding was terrible, I regret going, The food was disgusting and the groom was…old and drunk. I spent the rest of the night sulking about the whole matter. Demyx was now married to xigabr and there was nothing I could do. Well there was something, I could still kill Xigbar….but that wouldn't solve anything; that would just make my Demyx sad….yes MY Demyx. I liked him first , that makes him MINE, no matter what some legal document says.

The next morning I was sent on a mission with Demyx; note to self, kill Saix. I shuddered, my list was getting longer. That had to be a sign that I was loosing it. "So nine, you ready to go? We're just doing recon today. It shouldn't take to long. Then you can get back to that thing you call a husband." I had tried to cover my mouth; things didn't go as planned. My hand got stuck on my hip and I ended up wagging my finger as if I was trying to do some type of polka. We where in wonderland…I fucking hate wonderland. The last time I had been to wonderland with Demyx we had ended up…well you know…actually no you don't and I would like to keep it that way.

"He's not a thing Zexy…" What the hell? Was he whispering I could barley hear him. It didn't matter anymore…he didn't matter to me anymore. "Zexy…do you remember—"

"YES I FUCKING REMEMBER" It's strange, I have the sudden urge to punch a baby in the face…I must be hanging around with Saix way more than I should be. After two wonderful hours of the silent treatment we finally finished. I opened a portal and was about to get the hell out of wonderland when a familiar hand grabbed onto me. I looked down to see Demyx…with his arms wrapped around my waist, was he crying?

"D-don't leave me Zexy…" his grip was tightening, there was no way in hell I was going to escape this. I gritted my teeth, why was he doing this to me! It wasn't fair; no one should be aloud to change their mind this frequently.

"Nine….Dem..You made your choice when you married _Him_." I couldn't bring myself to say Xigbars name. His throat burned, he needed to get out of there, Demyx was…poisening him.


	3. I Need You

Final chapter, yay! I have been wantign to finish this story for a while now...darn my lazy attitude towards life! Any hope you like it!

* * *

It's was painful having to leave like I did. I left Demyx gripping the air. My words to him where cold and true. I asked him to leave Xigbar; he refused of course so I left. I simply opened a portal and left him, I didn't even care that Saix would chew me out for leaving early. Instead of going to my room though I decided to go somewhere unusual for me.

I needed a pick me up, so I went to Axel. Axel was usually good for these types of thing, which is why I generally avoid him. Usually I have Demyx, but now…now I needed Axel.

I knocked on Axel's door once, then twice, then four times in a row. When he still did not answer, I started pounding rapidly on his door with both my fists. After a few seconds, a very sleepy Axel opened his door.

"What is it Zexion? This better be good, I was in the middle of some much needed sleep." Axel let out a big yawn to prove his point. I shoved my way past him.

"I need you." I looked back at the flurry of dancing flames. I had never once told him that, then again I had never needed him before. Within seconds, Axel jumped to life, rushing over to me and pinning me to the wall. Our lips met for a good twenty seconds of pure fire. His tongue traced my neck as he quickly got rid of my attire. "A~Axel~" I bit my bottom lip, I hate sounding so whiny but that could not be helped now.

A few moments later and there, I was with only boxers standing between a very naked Axel and me. Axel grinned; he seemed to be enjoying himself. Axel returned to kissing my chest. He laid his chin on my torso, and then looked at me. "Axel, no fair! You can't just quit on me!"

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset." Axel grinned. He had the worst way of dragging information out of people.

"Demyx got married to Xigbar. I was forced to work with Demyx in wonderland where he nearly killed me by saying he did not want me to leave him! He was literally poisoning me. "

"Aww Zexy! Poor baby, no wonder you needed me. Just lay back and let Axel take care of you." Then we continued, as if that little talk had never occurred. Axel's lips pressed against mine; and then our bodies rather meshed for what could only be described as the best night I've had in a while.

"Hey Zexion, don't worry about Dem. I married him last week. He's taken it upon himself to marry everyone in the organization." Axel laughed before rolling over again. The moment he rolled over I shot out of bed.

"Damn it Axel!" I ran as fast as I could to find Demyx, who was waiting for me with a big grin. He pushed a plastic ring into my hand and smiled.

"Well Zexy, aren't you going to ask me something?" The blue-eyed wonder stared back at me, awaiting the one question I had been dying to ask.

"Demyx, will you marry me?"

THE END

* * *

Okay first off, I'm sorry about the Axel scene....I'M SORRY! I suck at writing those types of scenes so don't kill me .

and secondly I'm sorry that the ending was kind of bleh and rushed. It;s hard to keep concentrated :P


End file.
